House of Gibbs
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: What's a typical week like for Gibbs, Tony, and Abby?  This is part of my Here and Now series.
1. All Work and No Play Saturday

All Work and No Play (Saturday)

Tony switched off the vacuum with a sigh of satisfaction and turned to survey his handiwork. The landing and upstairs bedroom were devoid of even a stray dust particle. He smiled and stretched, then began wrapping the cord around the machine handle before he pulled it to the upstairs linen closet, where they kept cleaning supplies for the upstairs, along with the towels and linens. He took a quick trip to the guest bathroom he and Abby shared and then to the bathroom belonging to Gibbs in the master bedroom. They gleamed, and he congratulated himself upon his superb job.

His work was done, and he was almost free for the day!

Chores rotated, so that this upstairs assignment was his just once per three weeks. He had been eager to get outdoors and play ball, so he'd begun his work the second everyone was out of bed and the vacuuming would not disturb the others. He had a day out in glorious, sunshine filled weather to enjoy, and then tonight, a hot date with a brunette who had caught his eye while he was out to lunch last week. Tony raised his eyebrows at the memory. She was one hot girl.

He made his way into his room and grabbed the new ball he'd bought the day before. Taking a second, he studied it critically. The last one he'd had had met an untimely end when one of his friends had been over shooting hoops with him. Devon had missed the backboard, and the ball had flown into the street. They ran to get it but were too late. The poor thing had just been flattened by an SUV on its way down the street. Tony stared sadly at the remains. Devon picked up the carcass and promised, "I'll get you a new one, Man."

Tony had told him not to worry about it, and just yesterday had made the trip to the sports store and purchased a replacement.

Where was Gibbs? Tony tried to remember as he jogged down the steps, and heard Abby completing her own roster of work in the living room.

"Hey, slowpoke," he greeted, poking his head into the area. "Where's Boss? I want to tell him I finished."

Abby scowled. She'd gotten off to a late start, and still had another hour or two of work left before she could head out. She had plans to visit the Smithsonian Museum of Science yet once again, and this time was going with a good friend, Vera. Having Tony finish first increased her irritation and she offered, "You probably didn't even do the job right anyway."

Tony refused to be baited into a fuss, not wanting to jeopardize his play time. "Actually, I did a great job today, and you know Boss is gonna check anyway before he frees me." He blew her a kiss. "I'll think of you when I'm outside having fun though."

Abby hissed, "Just get out, how about it?"

Tony laughed and made his way through the kitchen to the laundry room where he found that Gibbs was folding bed linens. He looked up as Tony approached, "Hey, are you through?"

Tony rested the ball against his hip. "I'm ready for you to check, Boss, then I am heading to some physical recreation!"

"Ok," Jethro put his hands on his hips and turned so that his back popped, then he made his way to the upstairs to survey Tony's morning work.

Tony moved back to the living room where Abby was still gainfully employed. "Work smarter, not harder, Baby Girl," he smugly advised, knowing it would annoy her.

Straightening up from the table that she was polishing she narrowed her eyes. "How about just closing your mouth, Tony? I don't want to hear you this morning."

"Nope, I'm at a loss for the next couple of minutes while the boss does his white glove Marine inspection, which I can already predict you are going to fail. Look over there- I do believe the mantel looks yucky. That looks like dust."  
>"Shut up!" she retorted, outraged.<p>

"Shut up!" he mocked.

"Now, don't say anything else!" Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Now, don't say anything else!" Tony repeated in a sing song voice.

Abby threw the dusting rag she was holding at him, and he ducked, watching it sail by him. He retaliated by pitching the basketball in her direction, a bit harder than he'd meant. It hit her in the left shoulder before falling to the floor with a thud.

She screamed angrily, "Look what you did, Dummy! You hit me!"

"You're not that hurt," he insisted, grabbing the ball from where it had landed.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled.

Tony raced over to her and grabbed her arm, "What are you doing? You're going to get me in trouble."

Abby swung her head so that her pigtails shook, "I don't care. Gibbs!"

"What, Abby? I'm upstairs-" he called down from the upper floor.

Tony clamped a hand over her mouth and begged, "Abby, hush!"

She bit his hand and when he let go, called loudly, "Gibbs, Tony threw the basketball at me and hit me!"  
>Tony clenched his jaw with dread and waited for Gibbs to reply. There was silence. Maybe, just maybe, he hadn't heard her.<p>

"I'll be down in a second, Abbs," finally came the reply.

Tony wheeled on Abby and turned pleading eyes in her direction. "Please, Baby Girl..."

They were interrupted by Jethro's appearance. He put his arm around Tony's shoulder and gave him a grin. "It looks good, Anthony. I think that's the first time I haven't had to send you back to do the job again."

He smiled again and Tony returned the greeting, backing out of the room. "So, I'm off to play, Boss."

Jethro nodded and turned to Abby. "You let Tony beat you this time, Abbs. Your game is off. What did you want?"

Abby glared in Tony's direction. He was nearly out the door and safely away. "Tony threw the ball at me and hit me in the shoulder right here."

The corners of her mouth turned down and Jethro wheeled to regard Tony. "Stop right there, Anthony! You know better than to hit each other."

"It was an accident, Boss, and Abby..."

Abby interrupted, "It wouldn't have even happened if the jock here hadn't been throwing the basketball in the house." A smug expression crossed her face and she relaxed a bit, waiting for the show that was going to follow.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose and his voice was raised, "How many times have I told you not to throw a ball in the house? How many, Tony?"

Tony looked down at the floor but replied, "A bunch, but Boss, what happened was she was mad and..."

"I don't care. I don't care." Gibbs was so irritated that he drew the last words out to emphasize his displeasure. "Did you throw the ball in the living room?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you throw it at Abby?" Jethro clarified.

Abby jumped in, "He did, and it hurt. Kiss it, Gibbs." She pointed to her shoulder and he leaned down automatically and kissed the hurt place.

Straightening up he commanded, "Hand me that ball."

"Boss, please, please, just listen..." Tony was not too proud to beg when it involved the toy he'd been looking forward to enjoying for several hours.

"If I have to repeat myself you are going to be far more unhappy than I am about to make you."

Realizing he was doomed, Tony sighed in resignation, walked over, and put the basketball in his boss's grasp. "When do I get it back?"

"Next Saturday," Jethro stated firmly, and at Tony's look of horror, "and that's for throwing a ball in the house. Benching your butt for the rest of today is the punishment for actually hitting Abby. You may not leave this house today under any circumstance or for any reason. I have told you two over and over again that I am tired of your fighting, and I have reached my limit with hitting, pinching, smacking, or any of the other things you do to torment each other. Am I clear?"

Tony was crushed. "Boss, please, you have the ball. Can't I at least get out of the house?"

"No, you may not. If there's another argument between you two today, though, I'm going to make it all weekend."

Abby couldn't stop a delighted giggle from escaping, and Gibbs turned to her.

"Young lady, you are very close to staying home yourself. If I hear one comment provoking Tony, or one bit of attitude, your butt is going to be here as well today. Furthermore, you have two seconds to wipe that smug look off of your face. Am I clear?"

Realizing she had gotten off with only the promise of future consequences she smiled. "Yes sir, Captain!"

He looked at Tony, and Tony nodded agreement.

Sighing, Jethro left the room and headed back to complete his own chores. It never ceased to amaze him how Abby and Tony were the perfect siblings, despite the fact that they actually weren't. They would do anything to get each other in trouble, and most days he felt like a referee. He shook his head, then told himself again that though that was certainly true, the two were completely loyal to each other, and extremely protective of one another once out of the house. Sometimes he reminded himself of the quiet life he'd lived before they had taken it upon themselves to join him, pleasantly, but then acknowledged that he now didn't know what he would do without them.


	2. One Sick Baby Girl Sunday

One Sick Baby Girl (Sunday)

They had just sat down to supper when Tony looked at Abby with suspicion. "Why are you so quiet, Baby Girl? I made your favourite dish from me, veal scallopini, and you're not eating greedily as you normally do. Is there a crime in your past you're trying to push down to your subconscious? Do you have something to share with the rest of the family?"

Jethro turned to Tony and shook his head fondly. The younger man was nothing if not entertaining. Smiling, he took another bite before he contributed to the discussion. "This is really good, Tony."

Tony beamed, and pointed to Abby, "Yet the Baby Girl is not partaking."

Abby didn't answer but set her fork down. She had barely touched the food, but reached for her glass and drank a long gulp of iced tea.

"Hey, Abbs," Gibbs continued, "Why aren't you eating? It's really good."

Looking at him she frowned and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't feel good, my throat hurts."

"Your throat hurts?" Gibbs clarified.

Abby nodded and Jethro set his own fork down and leaned forward across the table. "Come here," he commanded, reaching out his palm. She leaned in and his hand settled on her brow. "You're hot, Abbs."

Turning to Tony he ordered, "Go get the thermometer and bring it here." Tony got up to follow the instructions, leaving with a wan smile for Abby.

Gibbs smiled encouragingly. "Don't drink any more tea right now. It might mess up the temperature reading." Abby nodded and he questioned, "How long have you been feeling bad?"

Abby rested one elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. "I felt all right at Church. After lunch I started getting a bad headache, though, and then it started hurting for me to swallow. Even Caff Pows hurt. I thought it would be ok when I got home, but it's actually worse. I guess maybe I hurt my throat or something the other night when I sat in on band practice with my friend's band. He made me sing a couple of the songs they were doing. I probably strained my vocal cords."

She stopped talking, and Jethro reached over and rubbed her hand. "Hang on a minute."

Tony came down with the thermometer and handed it to her with some concern. He remained standing, waiting for the beep. Once it sounded he took the thermometer and consulted it, raised his eyebrows, and immediately handed it to Gibbs. "You'd better see this, Boss."

"What is it? I don't have my glasses." Gibbs handed it back to him.

"A hundred and three," Tony announced, the worry evident in his voice.

Gibbs was up and out of his seat immediately. He pushed Abby's chair back. "Ok, Abby, head upstairs right now. Get changed into your nightclothes, get Bert, and climb in the bed. I'll be up in a couple of minutes with some aspirin and some ginger ale." As she got up he kissed her on the top of the head.

Tony's brow creased with concern. "Hey, I'll bring you something to read in just a second."

"It's my turn to clean up the kitchen," she announced.

"Go, I'll take care of it," Tony ordered. "You can pay me back at some later date that only I will determine." The last was tempered with one of his signature smiles.

She nodded and made her way from the kitchen to follow Jethro's instructions.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Call Ducky and get him here right now."

"On it Boss," Tony replied, yanking his cell phone out of his pocket.

An hour later Ducky came down the stairs and joined Jethro and Tony in the living room. Both men had books they were reading but set them down when the doctor approached.

"Well?" Gibbs looked up expectantly.

"Strep, Jethro, and no wonder she feels bad. I've started her on antibiotics already, but I want her to stay in bed for the next couple of days. She's already balking. Let her eat and drink whatever she feels won't exacerbate the problem. I know you have ice cream..." he turned to glare at Tony, who had the grace to blush, "despite my explicit instructions to stop buying sugar. She'll do well with juices and with some clear soups." He paused and took off his glasses, then rubbed them to clean them on his shirt sleeve.

"Got it, Duck," Gibbs reassured him. "We have ginger ale here, and I'll make some chicken soup for her."

"Right- now, as for you and Anthony, you may or may not catch it. I want you to come to me immediately if you begin to exhibit symptoms. It will be much better if I get you on antibiotics at once before it turns into a full scale attack."

They both nodded their agreement.

Ducky added, "Anthony, go fill this prescription tonight, and Jethro, I know you'll make sure she gets the dosage. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you both at NCIS tomorrow."

Jethro thanked him and told him how much he appreciated Ducky's quick response.

Tony left as Dr. Mallard did to pick up the prescription and the grocery list Gibbs called out to him as he got into the car.

Jethro turned and surveyed the living room, his eyes falling onto the book Tony was reading. Tony liked to play himself off as shallow and more street smart than book smart, but that was a serious mistake. Tonight he was in the middle of a non fiction work chronicling the major religious philosophies of the last century. He glanced at his own book, a biography of General Douglas MacArthur, and thought back to the quiet solitude he and Tony had shared while Ducky was upstairs with Abby.

Three hours later he was lost in thought as he worked alone in the basement. Tony was upstairs, and from the last he'd heard, had been on the phone sweet talking his latest romantic interest. Gibbs couldn't help but smile when he thought about Tony- he was proud of the boy, and Tony and his various love prospects were sheer entertainment, even though he acted as though he didn't care. Nevertheless, with Tony sprawled out on his bed talking to his latest squeeze, Gibbs had stopped in his doorway and coughed to get his attention. Tony looked up to meet his boss's gaze and grinned, but kept talking. Gibbs pointed deliberately to his watch, a signal that Tony was not to stay up late talking on the phone, and Tony nodded and gave a thumbs up signal in reply.

He sanded one section of the boat, feeling himself relax with the monotony of the work. Abby was sound asleep- he'd checked right after looking in on Tony and before he'd come down to work on the boat. He'd gotten two doses of medicine down her already, plus a bowl of soup and some ginger ale. She was a pretty good patient, though she had responded with a meltdown and copious tears when he negated her plans to head to work for the next two days. He maintained, firmly, that he would not consider having her back at NCIS before Wednesday, and only then if he were satisfied that she'd made good progress. When Abby finally accepted that Gibbs was not going to reverse the decision she resigned herself to the situation being out of her hands. With Bert clutched to her, she fell asleep to Gibbs sitting on the edge of the bed, gently brushing her hair away from her face.

The Marine stopped, stretched, and took a long swallow of coffee. He could relax, finally, knowing that both of his charges were safe on his watch.


	3. Anthony After Dinner Monday

Anthony After Dinner (Monday)

When Tony made his way down to breakfast Monday morning Gibbs was in the kitchen, leaning against the sink while he sipped a cup of coffee. His gaze was on the yard outside of the window, where a family of cardinals was enjoying the bird seed Abby had put out for them.

"Morning, Boss," Tony greeted, pulling a cup from the cabinet and pouring himself coffee. He added cream and sugar and set it on the table, then made a foray to the pantry, returning with a box of Captain Crunch cereal. He helped himself to a bowl, spoon, and milk, and settled down to eat. After the first mouthful he looked up. "Did you already eat?"

Gibbs smiled. "Don't let Ducky see that cereal if he comes over, or those cookies you and Abby have hidden on the top shelf."

"Course not," Tony answered agreeably, then on a more serious note, "How's the Baby Girl?"

"Good, she's had the next dose of medicine and says she feels like coming downstairs to lie on the sofa and watch television."

"That's a relief," Tony acknowledged.

"Right, but I don't want her getting up and running around today. I want her to stay still."

"Speaking of which, Boss, I had plans to take Karly to the movie tonight. If you need me to babysit, though, I can cancel."

Gibbs looked at him with a mixture of pride and disbelief. Tony was extremely compassionate, but loved his fun time, as well.

"No, you go ahead and don't disappoint this one," Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Sure thing, Boss," Tony agreed. "I'm not going until after supper."

"You are not staying out..."

Tony interrupted before he could finish. "I know, I got it. Just for the record, though, Abby and I are the only residents of the city who have to get home before anyone else in Washington, DC gets home. It's embarrassing to be heading back to the homestead and have senior citizens on their way out for the evening pass in the opposite direction."

"You'll survive," Gibbs assured him, sauntering out of the room and back to the stairs to check Abby. She was already on the last step and heading into the living room.

"Hey, Gibbs," she smiled, her arms laden with a book, Bert, and her phone.

"Hey yourself," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek. "Hurry up and get settled on the sofa."

Tony interrupted, "Boss, I'm headed into the office. I'll see you there. Abbs, I'll shoot back at lunch and check to see if you need anything." He blew her a kiss and left.

"Ok," Gibbs ordered, "get under that blanket and stay there. I don't want you getting up and making yourself sicker. I'll know if you've been running around instead of resting."

"How?" Abby asked, making a mental note to look for silent alarms if she got the chance.

"Don't worry about it," he advised. "Tony will check you at lunch. Give me a call later this morning and again this afternoon to update me. I don't want to call you in case I wake you."

"Got it, oh Wise One-" Abby snuggled against one of the sofa's throw pillows and Gibbs spread the blanket over her. Looking around the room, he located the remote on top of the television and brought it over.

"Thanks," Abby told him, then added, "didn't I do a good job cleaning in here? The furniture is practically shining!"

"That you did, Abbs-" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Remember that I said rest. When I check your phone this afternoon I had better not see a single listing from any number other than NCIS or one of the team."

"Gibbs!" she wailed, irritated that he'd though of that. She had so been looking forward to communicating with her friends.

"Bye!" was the response, but he was laughing softly as he closed the door and left the house.

That night Abby felt well enough to join them at the table for dinner. She didn't eat much, but it was obvious that she was feeling decidedly better. Gibbs filled her in on the workday, which had actually been quiet.

Tony jumped up before the other two were finished and wiped his mouth with his napkin before enlightening them, "Eat faster, now, I need to clean up here and still have time to shower before I leave to meet Karly." He started grabbing the serving dishes and Abby laughed as he pretended to juggle them.

Gibbs shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Hit the button on the coffee pot while you're at it."

"Will do, Boss!" Tony agreed, yanking open the dishwasher and pulling out both of the racks so that he could fill them.

"What are you going to watch?" Abby asked, then added, "I'm sure it's something guaranteed to aid in seducing the girl."

Tony smirked, "_Gone With The Wind-_ there's a special showing for the next two nights."

"Incredible," Gibbs murmured.

"I know, isn't it timely, Boss?" Tony practically chortled.

"Are you staying at your apartment this week?" Abby questioned.

"If you're good I was going to stay there Thursday," he answered, looking at her appraisingly. "That's the future though, and I have pressing matters." With a flourish he shut the dishwasher door and stretched, then bolted for the upstairs. At the bottom of the steps he whirled around to address Jethro.

"Boss, remember I get the bball back Saturday, ok? Some of the guys are coming over to shoot hoops."

Gibbs shook his head as an assent and looked after him fondly. Turning to Abby, he found her smiling.

"You can't help but love him," Abby pointed out to him.

"I know."

They were still sitting at the table, having conversed over one topic after another, when Tony reappeared. Abby applauded when she saw him, "That girl's going to rape you, Tony!"

Tony raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"Abby!" Gibbs scolded, "Don't you ever let me hear you say anything like that again!"

"She didn't mean anything bad, Boss," Tony defended, grabbing his jacket.

"I wasn't making light of rape, I was saying Tony looks like sex on a stick..."

"Abby, hush!" Gibbs ordered sternly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tony winked at her and waved good bye, whistling as he yanked open the door.

Gibbs called, "Remember what time..."

He was interrupted by Tony finishing "...I had better be home, I got it, Boss."

With that, he left.

Gibbs sat with Abby in the living room for almost an hour to keep her company, then headed down to work on his boat. He checked on Abby with each trip upstairs to refill his coffee. At ten he sent her upstairs to bed, and she didn't argue, worn out from being sick.

He stayed in the basement working until he heard footsteps overhead, then he stretched his tired muscles and made his way to the kitchen. Tony was plugging his cell phone into the charger and said softly, "Home, Boss-"

Gibbs moved beside him and squeezed his shoulder. "Good job, Tony-"

Tony turned and smiled, then his expression changed to one of concern. "Is Abby ok?"

Jethro nodded. "She's fine. In fact, she's fever free, so I think one more day at home should do it." He removed his hand from Tony's shoulder and then reached back and pulled at the collar, squinting. "What is all over your shirt?"

Tony had the grace to blush. "Uhm, I don't know, Boss."

Gibbs turned to look at him and Tony stammered, "I guess it's a lot of lipstick, Boss." He smiled sheepishly.

Gibbs shook his head in defeat. "Take it off now and put some of that laundry pre soak on it before the stain can set. Just leave it in the laundry room."

"Ok," Tony nodded, beginning to unbutton.

Gibbs turned and started walking to the stairs. "Then get to bed."

"Yes, sir," Tony replied quickly.

Gibbs smiled to himself and made his way upstairs. At Abby's door he turned the knob quietly and opened a couple of inches. Abby was sound asleep. Walking quietly, he made his way to her and lightly laid his palm on her forehead. She was cool, and he was reassured. He shut the door quietly when he left, and Tony was just heading into his own room.

"Night, Boss," he whispered.

"Night, Son."


	4. Family Tuesday

Family (Tuesday)

Abby was up, dressed, and sitting at the kitchen table with Gibbs when Tony came down to breakfast. He smiled in relief and assessed, "You look like you are feeling great," then helped himself to a cup of coffee.

The Goth smiled, "You got that right. I feel much better, and actually am ready to get back to work.

"Not going to happen today," Gibbs responded, then took a long swallow of coffee and picked up the paper.

Tony left to rummage through the pantry and popped back out to question, "What happened to those Froot Loops we had?"

"You ate them Saturday," Abby sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't- I would remember if I finished a box."

"You did, too. Remember that you were trying to play the Toucan Sam puzzle on the back of the box without a pencil?"

Gibbs smiled behind the paper and drank more coffee. He often felt like he was dealing with preschoolers.

"Ok, yeah," Tony resigned himself, grabbing the Captain Crunch for another round.

When the three were finally all seated, Gibbs set his paper down and regarded them. "Tony, what do you have scheduled for tonight?"

"Nothing I can't rearrange, Boss," he responded generously, crunching cereal as he spoke. "What's up?"

"Fornell and I are going to meet for some target practice after supper. It will just be a couple of hours."

Abby smiled, "Gibbs, you are so sweet, but Tony doesn't have to stay. I feel good, and I'll be fine."

"I know you do, but I just want to make sure you don't exert yourself at all today. If I let you return to NCIS tomorrow, it's going to be because I am satisfied that you are well rested and not in line for a relapse."

Abby didn't bother to argue, because it wouldn't change his decision anyway and could potentially lead to trouble for her.

Tony nodded, and crunched through another bite before speaking. "Boss, I'm going to spend Thursday night at my place."

Abby joined, "I'll go to my apartment Thursday, then, too," and noting Jethro's eyebrows go up, "that is, if you clear me."

He nodded and resumed reading, and breakfast finished in silence.

Gibbs left first, but Tony wasn't too far behind him.

Abby amused herself by catching up on reading, and after lunch Ducky appeared, sent by Gibbs to give his professional opinion of whether Abby could return to work or not.

The visit was a welcome break for both of them.

"Well, Abigail," Ducky announced as he and Abby moved to the living room with steaming cups of tea and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. "Since Jethro is going to defer to me on this one, I am going to tell him that my pronouncement is that you are perfectly capable of resuming your duties at NCIS tomorrow."

Abby beamed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "That is great, Ducky. I'm going stir crazy here because Gibbs won't even let me have my phone. Tomorrow is going to be like Christmas!"

"Let me caution you, though, My Dear, that I am going to insist you have eight hour workdays for the next three days- not ten, or eleven, as all of you love to do when there is a case." Ducky could be firm when it was warranted.

"I got it, and I will obey, oh Wise One."

Ducky smiled and the two settled back for a visit, discussing shared interests. They were comfortable with each other, having established a working relationship which spanned almost a decade.

At a pause Ducky looked around the living room- the new extra large, overstuffed couch, and the new curtains open to allow sunlight to stream into the room. His heart filled and he turned to Abby.

"There is no way I can express my gratitude to you and Anthony for turning Jethro around. You have managed to work your way into his life and into his heart..."

Abby giggled, "We've come by force. I don't think he particularly wanted us to join him."

Ducky's expression was compassionate, and he took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirtsleeve. "Ahh, but no matter what he says, the truth is that he loves you two very much. We know the tragic circumstances which surround him and the resultant isolation he craved. You and Anthony have brought him back to the living. You have become his surrogate children, and for that, My Dear, I thank you."

Abby looked at him appraisingly and then answered honestly, "Duck Man, we need him as much as he needs us."

Ducky nodded slowly, "I'm aware of that."

He set his cup down on a coaster and rose. "He's a good father."

Abby laughed, "Agreed, though I think he really has his hands full with us. He worries over us a whole bunch, and he definitely looks out for us, and he's pretty fair." She stood, as well, then giggled. "Actually I have managed to stay out of trouble lately. Tony, on the other hand, just got in trouble last weekend."

Ducky responded, "Hmmm... I'm sure you were somehow involved," and Abby put her finger to her lips to show it was a secret, and giggled again.

They walked to the front door together, and Ducky reassured her that he would pass his recommendation that she return to NCIS onto Jethro the second he returned. Abby kissed him good bye, then looked around the house. The family she had crafted with Gibbs and Tony was incredibly important to her, and she loved knowing that she was loved by them.

Moving back to the living room, she stood looking at the backyard, and her mind flashed back to a couple of months before, when it was still warm. They had cooked out so often in those weeks that it was difficult to adjust when the cooler weather finally forced them to use the kitchen again. They had spent many hours out there, though, just enjoying each other's company.

She had the place to herself, which wasn't usual, and it was a nice, comfortable feeling. She settled down with a book and enjoyed the solitude.

Later that evening after supper they all cleaned up the kitchen, so it was accomplished quickly.

Gibbs turned to regard them and began to instruct, "Whatever you watch..."

Before he could complete the sentence, sudden insight hit both of them and they bolted from the room, racing to get to the living room.

Gibbs stood stock still and waited, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. A split second later he was rewarded with loud voices.

"Gimme, Tony, I saw it first!"

"I don't care- I got it first. I win!"

That brought a wail from Abby, "Gibbs, Tony won't share the remote and I saw it first!"

Gibbs didn't respond, but picked up his coffee cup, leaned against the counter, and took a long, satisfying swallow.

Bickering continued from the living room and he eyed the kitchen clock. Finally, he walked leisurely to the living room. As soon as they saw him appear they clamoured for his attention. After several seconds they realized he wasn't responding and they got completely quiet, then exchanged questioning glances at each other.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and spoke slowly. "I am walking out of this house in exactly..." he consulted his watch. "in exactly seven minutes. In those seven minutes if I hear one more sound from either of you about the remote, the tv, whose show you are going to watch, or who watched what last time, no one will watch the tv until this time next week. Am I clear?"

Tony and Abby looked from him to each other, and decided they wouldn't risk losing the television. They knew him well, and he didn't make idle threats.

"I'm clear, Boss."

"Got it, Gibbs-"

By the time he actually did leave a few minutes later, they had managed to figure out how to take turns. Tony was sprawled on one end of the sofa and Abby on the other, and they were sharing a bowl of popcorn with their Cokes, laughing over something they had found on TV Land.

He smiled to himself as he drove off.


	5. A Typical Day Wednesday

A Typical Day (Wednesday)

Breakfast was noisier the next morning.

Gibbs was enjoying the peace and his second cup of coffee when Abby slipped up behind him, put her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"Morning," she moved to the counter and helped herself to breakfast utensils, then opened the refrigerator and stood there, deciding.

"Shut the door, Abbs, all the cold air is going out," Gibbs said sternly.

"I am," she mumbled, then pulled out the milk. "I guess I'll just have cereal. I don't see any eggs."

"Put them on the list," Gibbs directed.

Abby did, adding the eggs to the items already listed in three different handwritings. She stood a minute, trying to decipher a couple of the entries, then moved back to the table.

"It's my turn to get the groceries." Gibbs told her.

Abby brightened, "That's good, then." She jumped back up and started adding to the list.

Gibbs shook his head in confusion. "What are you doing, Abbs?"

She glanced over at him and spoke reassuringly, "Nothing, just I forgot a couple of things-"

Tony interrupted the sentence as he bounded into the kitchen. Seeing Abby, he narrowed his eyes. "What's Abby doing, Boss?"

"Putting something on the list, Tony, she's writing on the grocery list."

"Uh huh, well, whose turn is it to get groceries?" Tony questioned, getting silverware and a bowl for himself.

"It's my turn, Tony."

Tony's eyes lit up and he hurriedly dumped his breakfast dishes on the table and went to shove Abby away from the list. "Gimme the pencil, you've had time."

Abby glared at him, but handed it over, then got the cereal box out of the pantry and sat down to eat.

Gibbs was confused. "What is the fascination with the grocery list? I don't recall it has been so important when you were doing the shopping."

Abby and Tony exchanged knowing glances. "Nothing, Boss, no special reason here-" Tony assured him.

Finally satisfied, Tony grabbed a cup of coffee and slid into his chair, snatching the cereal box and pouring a bowl. He set the box in front of him to read the back cover.

Abby reached over and grabbed it back. "I was reading it first."

Tony stuck out his tongue but didn't argue, and breakfast resumed.

Checking the clock a few minutes later, Gibbs ordered, "Let's go, it's time, and you two don't leave without cleaning the kitchen first," then grabbed the popular grocery list and headed out.

Abby and Tony worked quickly and got the kitchen put to rights, then made their own ways to the agency.

The day went exactly as a normal day at NCIS did, with the exception of the numerous times Abby's health and well being were checked. She took it in good stride, though, and even went out to lunch with Ziva, Timmy, Tony, and Jimmy. In the elevator returning to her lab Abby grinned at Tony. "I am so glad Gibbs is the grocery man today. You only get the stuff I write down if you want it."

Tony countered, "Hmmm...that is a little skill I picked up from one Abby Scuito, who always leaves off my demands. However, we will be happy campers tonight when the Boss gets home." They both laughed at that, and then resumed their workdays.

By the time Gibbs got home late that afternoon, Abby almost had dinner finished. Tony was upstairs on the phone with the waitress they'd met at lunch, but Gibbs yelled for him to come help unload the purchases. He trotted down and made several trips to the car before he had everything. The three of them unpacked, and Abby and Tony were beside themselves with glee, exchanging knowing glances as they pulled out one welcome item after another.

They had learned some time ago that when they contributed to the grocery list the reaction would go one of three ways. If the list were the one they took shopping, they would always get the selections Gibbs chose, plus their own, but would play hit and miss with the other's choices. However, when Gibbs went, he was surprisingly generous. If he saw that one of them had written popcorn, the generic, for example, he would buy three or four different kinds, like caramel, or buttered, because he wasn't sure which one they meant. Cereal was another weak point, and he would end up hauling home five or six different boxes because the only written instruction would have been for a kid's cereal.

Chortling with delight, Tony removed three different kinds of cookies from the bag. Abby was delighted with the ice cream, looking at the five purchased varieties with anticipation. Gibbs looked over and saw they both had stopped putting up groceries, but had everything spread over the counters. He couldn't understand why they weren't working or what the excitement was. "Hey," he ordered, "get this stuff put up right now!" They snapped to attention and started obeying and he shook his head, then felt a twinge of conscience. "Get all that stuff with sugar and anything else Ducky wouldn't like out of sight."

Tony and Abby laughed at that, and everyone was still in a great mood at supper.

Gibbs went down to work in the basement after the meal was finished, and he smiled hearing the voices above him. Eventually it got quieter, and for a little while there was silence. Then Abby came down the stairs and sat down on one of the sawhorses. She was playing with her phone, and talking.

"Hey, listen to this Gibbs."

He nodded.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Abby, yes, just tell me."

Abby consulted her phone. "Ok, well, in two weeks Sister Rosita is heading up a clean up at the Community Centre. Remember, that's the place where you've picked us up."

Gibbs kept working, but mumbled "Uh huh," as he carefully worked on joining one portion of the boat's frame to another.

"So, she really needs some fix up help, Gibbs, like hammering and things like that."

"What does this have to do with me?" Jethro asked, leaning over a piece of the frame to see her clearly.

Abby stammered, "Well, it's just that, well, I kind of volunteered you."

"Abby, I told you to ask me before you do that to me, didn't I?" Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You did, yes, you absolutely did, but Gibbs, I knew you would be so upset if you could see how decrepit that place is!"

"I have no doubt, but maybe I didn't want to volunteer for this."

"Oh, but you did," Abby assured him sincerely. "You would have volunteered your own self if I hadn't done it for you."

"What?" Jethro shook his head. "that doesn't even make any sense, Abby."

"It's ok, if you don't want to help, but I just thought you would because you are a good man, Gibbs!" Abby smiled reassuringly and Gibbs set down the chisel he held. He knew he was already defeated.

"This time, Young Lady, I will do it. If you sign me up for something again, though, without asking, I'm going to call Sister Rosita myself and tell her I'm not available."

He tried to look stern, but Abby jumped up and hugged him, then started running up the stairs. Looking over her shoulder, she called out, "This is why I love you so much!"

Gibbs watched her disappear and sat down to drink slowly from his coffee. Sometimes he was just a pushover with Abby and Tony.

Half an hour later Tony made his way down, clutching a book, and settled on the bottom step.

"Boss, listen to this." Tony glanced up and waited for Gibbs to nod for him to go ahead. "This is _I Claudius_, written by Robert Graves. It's about the Emperor Claudius, emperor of Rome roughly around the time of Christ. Anyway, listen to this."

Tony began to read aloud a section of the book and Gibbs stopped working and both watched and listened intently. It never failed to amaze him how knowledgeable and well read his protégé was, and he would never understand why Tony always pretended to be shallow and not too intelligent. In fact, the only talent he had ever seen Dinozzo allow to shine through unadulterated was his skill and expertise as an agent.

Gibbs shook himself to get back to the focus on the present and listen to Tony's voice. They stayed like that for nearly half an hour, with Tony keeping them both engrossed in the plot. Once in a while he paused, while he debated the political pros and cons of the era, or to clarify something he'd just spoken.

The ringing of a phone startled them both, and Tony looked up and pointed upstairs. "House phone, Boss-"

"Yeah, but I think Abby will probably get it. If it's not a wrong number she'll come get me."

Abby didn't appear, so they settled again into the novel's progress, and Gibbs found he was enjoying the words as much as Tony was. Another half an hour passed, then Abby appeared at the top of the stairs, a land line phone clutched to her. Putting her hand over the mouthpiece she explained, "Gibbs, it's Jack, and I've just been talking to him."

Tony was immediately alert and scrambled off the step. "Give me the phone, I want to talk to Jack, too!" They met halfway up the stairs and then Tony grabbed the phone and ran back up with it, speaking eagerly into the instrument, "Hey, Jack, it's great to hear your voice, too."

Gibbs looked up in confusion and he addressed Abby. "Didn't my father call for me? Why is it that you and Tony grab the phone every time?"

Abby smiled, then started back up the steps, "Well, you know he adores Tony and me."

After that, Gibbs gave up on more work and headed upstairs himself. Stretching, he regarded the clean kitchen and noted the time. It was nearly eleven. He made his way into the living room. Abby was watching something on television and he walked over and leaned down to cut it off. "Bedtime, Abbs-"

"Ok, but wait Gibbs, let me just finish this show. It's over at eleven. Please?"

She smiled sweetly and he nodded. "Ok, but then I want you in the bed."

Tony was sprawled across his own bed, still busily talking to Jack. Gibbs stood in the doorway, and when Tony noticed him, he pointed to the phone and his watch. Tony nodded but continued to chat, so Gibbs walked over and pulled the phone out of his hand. Tony responded immediately by poking out his lip in a pout, and Gibbs resisted the urge to laugh.

He spoke into the phone, "Hey, Dad, hold on just a second," and motioned for Tony to get up. He did, and Jethro directed, "Bed, now- it's eleven, and it's a school night." Tony sighed dramatically, but nodded.

Gibbs made his way to his own room and sat down on his bed while he talked, kicking off his shoes and inching back to the headboard. Jackson was happy to hear from him and Gibbs leaned his head back against the pillow, patiently following his dad's account of an incident in Stillwater that had transpired earlier in the week. Abby crept into the room and leaned down to kiss him good night, then made her way to her own room as Tony appeared at the doorway and pantomimed that he was bound for bed as well. Gibbs nodded to him and watched him leave, then he got up and softly closed the door, murmuring appropriate responses as required for his dad. Looking around him he smiled to himself. All was right with the world of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	6. Shenanigans Thursday

Shenanigans (Thursday)

The next morning everyone was a bit subdued as they ate breakfast. Gibbs came down last and after exchanging good mornings, helped himself to a steaming cup of coffee. He looked over at the table where Tony was eating his bowl of cereal slowly, studying the back of the Sugar Pops box as he did. Abby reached over and pulled the box to her, pausing in a bite as she began checking the back of the box, as well.

Tony reacted quickly by snatching it back, "Mine, first," he mumbled.

Abby grabbed it again, "I got it out of the pantry, though."

Gibbs walked over to the table and grabbed the cereal box, then returned it to its rightful storage shelf in the pantry. He didn't say anything, and both Tony and Abby frowned, then scowled at each other across the now box-less table.

Gibbs sat down and regarded them appraisingly, then gave some last minute instructions. Both were spending the night at their own apartments.

"Abby, I don't want you going out tonight. I know you feel better now, but you were pretty sick there, and you are not a hundred per cent. Tomorrow night will be soon enough for you. Do you think you can handle staying put at your place?"

Abby protested in annoyance, "Gibbs, I'm good now. I already planned to go out tonight with some friends, a couple of hours at least." She turned pleading eyes his way. "You are over-reacting. I'll be fine."

Jethro was immune to the pout and answered firmly, "It's that or nothing. I am not negotiating time for you. I don't want you out, and if that's a problem, you can stay right here tonight."

Abby sighed in defeat but mumbled, "I am a prisoner in two different locations."

Gibbs grinned, then ordered, "I want an answer, Young Lady."

"Ok, ok," she replied, clearly still upset.

"That's good," he said, deciding to ignore her demeanor.

Jethro pinched the bridge of his nose and addressed Tony. "Anthony, you have work tomorrow. I expect you to remember that this is a school night when you're out with whatever girl you're out with tonight. If you get to work late tomorrow, or aren't on your game, please believe me that I am going to have your butt."

Tony finished chewing and replied, "Ok, I am aware of that, Boss. What do you think I'm going to do?"

The older man decided not to answer the query, but instead questioned, "Am I clear, Tony?"

"How come he gets to go out, and I don't?" Abby interrupted, throwing herself back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest. "That's not fair! He just gets to do anything he wants to do and I never get to do anything I would like."

"He hasn't been sick, and if you don't change your tone right now, Abby, I am going to upset your tonight plans further," Jethro replied sternly.

Abby backed off, not willing to risk further provoking him.

He directed his attention back to Tony, and Tony nodded. "I got it, Boss. You want me bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow."

Gibbs smiled at both of them then. He was genuinely glad that they were indulging in this bit of independence from him. They needed time alone, as did he. He had come to the conclusion some months ago that they had a covert pact to watch out for him; hence, the six days a week they were ensconced in his home.

Taking another swallow of coffee, he thought about his own night. He was going out himself, with an attractive redhead he had met on a coffee run a few weeks ago. This was their third date, so some of the awkwardness had eased between them. He was looking forward to getting to know her a bit better, and she acted as though she wanted to gather some more intel on him, as well.

Tony stood up and pointed to the clock. "Boss, we've got to go."

They quickly dealt with the remains of breakfast, and made their ways to NCIS.

Thursdays were usually fairly slow at the Agency, and this one was no exception. Gibbs and his team caught up with paperwork and managed to accomplish quite a bit since they weren't called out to a crime scene.

Abby was able to catch up on routine tasks, as well.

The three left in very different directions at the end of the day.

Tony and his date headed to a nightclub after supper, and as he escorted her towards the door his gaze fell onto a group of young people laughing and hanging out at one end of the parking lot. Tony turned and said, "Go on in- I'll be just a second." She did, and he rejoined her within a few minutes. The club turned out to be rocking, and they didn't leave until nearly two in the morning.

Abby, on the other hand, had met up with friends around nine. Though she was enjoying the fun, she was exhausted by midnight, and made her way back to her apartment.

Gibbs and his date left for her apartment right after dinner. She was definitely interested in him, and despite his reluctance to really become involved in a relationship, he felt himself drawn towards her. He left at eleven, and once home, settled in the basement to work for an hour or so. He enjoyed the physical exhaustion, and made his way up to bed around twelve thirty. As he traditionally did, he stopped at both Tony and Abby's rooms to check on them. Shaking his head and the empty beds, he grinned to himself and murmured, "Force of habit, force of habit-"


	7. Weekend Plans Friday

Weekend Plans (Friday)

Tony slipped into his chair forty five minutes after he was due at work. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and glared at the young man, and Tony met his gaze and smiled weakly. He was savvy enough about his boss to know he wouldn't let the late entrance go without a reprimand, but hoped that he'd save it until they were at home.

Gibbs swallowed a large gulp of coffee, then made his way down to Abby's lab to make sure she had arrived.

She threw her arms around him when she saw him and asked in a bubbly tone, "Did you miss us last night, Boss?"

"Certainly not- the house just resonated silence, instead of steady streams of prattle and battling, for a change," he denied.

Abby contradicted, "Nope, I can see it in your face. You missed us."

Gibbs laughed, and then regarded her. "I think it will be ok for you to go out tonight, Abbs."

He was rewarded with a kiss before he turned and then made his way to autopsy to visit Ducky, who was hanging up his coat when Gibbs entered.

"Hey, Duck- I came to see if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight. I'm sure Abby and Tony will head out right after supper, so it would give us a chance to visit."

"Lovely, Jethro- I will be there with bells on."

The day was busy but low key, and the team went separate ways for lunch.

Tony made it back from his meal late, and his Boss was not pleased. Gibbs looked pointedly at his watch, then at his senior field agent, and narrowed his eyes. Tony flinched, then kept himself unobtrusive and low key for the duration of the workday.

A case involving the body of a dead Marine found near the Pentagon took up most of the afternoon.

Six o'clock found them all at the house, and Gibbs was finishing supper preparations when Ducky arrived. The two men had a friendship that spanned over a decade, and were well acquainted with each other's habits and idiosyncrasies.

Jethro poured himself a cup of coffee and pointed to the kettle. "I've got water ready for your tea, Duck."

Dr. Mallard nodded a reached up to squeeze his shoulder. "I am on it."

Gibbs called for Tony and Abby, and both came from their rooms upstairs.

They made their way to their seats just as Ducky came out of the pantry, an annoyed expression on his face. He directed his attention to Tony and Abby as he took his own seat. "How many times have I told you about all of that junk and sugar you are putting into your bodies?"

The two looked down, and Gibbs pretended to be interested in his silverware's placement.

No one risked answering, knowing no reply would satisfy the good doctor. When there was no response, Ducky continued. "Those shelves in the pantry are full of cookies, snacks, and sugar products of every kind. I know that I have told every one of you about the consequences of that type of product on your bodies."

Still no one answered, having learned that it was best to simply stay quiet when Ducky became annoyed and began to rant.

"Who is responsible for this travesty?"

Without thinking, both Abby and Tony cut their eyes in Jethro's direction.

Ducky swung around to look at Gibbs. "Jethro, I cannot believe that you are deliberately going against what I have explicitly told you."

"Duck," he attempted to defend himself after first scowling at the informers, "I just get what's on the list."

Ducky was incensed. "That is absurd!" He paused, then looked carefully at all of them, one guilty person at time. "I trust that when I next enter this domicile I will find a far different variety of food products available."

"Sounds like a plan," Tony responded, eager to finish with the present subject.

"Right, Duck Man, we're ready to transform," Abby announced brightly.

Gibbs just nodded, then said quietly, "Well, let's get this meal taken care of."

After another awkward minute while Ducky decided to excuse them, the conversation resumed, but this time focused on the evening's plans. Tony had a date and was planning on seeing a movie, while Abby was meeting up with friends. Ducky relayed a story about a long ago event, and finally the four were finished eating.

Abby and Tony got up to start cleaning, but Gibbs motioned to Tony to sit back down. Tony grimaced, pretty sure that Gibbs was going to ream him. Ducky gave him a sympathetic glance. He wasn't certain what the lad had done this time, but he did appear to have been expecting a reprimand.

Ducky helped himself to another cup of tea, then began talking with Abby as she filled the dishwasher racks with their dirty dishes.

"Boss?" Tony asked quietly, squirming a bit in his chair.

Gibbs leaned across the table and asked, "What do you think I'm going to say, Anthony?"

Tony tried for humour, "Uhm, you're going to say that from now on I don't have to take a turn in the kitchen?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

At the sink, Ducky laughed at something Abby said.

Tony was silent for a few seconds, then Gibbs reached over and tapped him under the chin. Tony sighed in resignation, "Ok, I know, Boss. You are upset because I was late to work and late back from lunch, right?"

"Right- but why do you think I am so irritated?"

"Probably, you're irritated because you told me last night that being late better not happen today." Tony replied, honestly.

Abby had come over to remove the last of the dishes from the table in front of them. Pleased that Tony was in trouble, she seized a golden opportunity and interjected, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, I remember that. You told him that very clearly, and still, look what he did!"

Tony glared at her in return, and she smirked. Her contribution didn't please Gibbs, however. "I don't recall asking for your help, Young Lady."

Abby didn't answer, but did head back to the sink, satisfied that the damage was done. Out of Jethro's vision she stuck her tongue out at Tony.

That was the final straw with Tony. "Boss, I know you're about to throw some kind of punishment at me for the tardies, but you know what? I am really not the only one in this room who needs to go down. I'm not the only one who didn't listen to you last night by any stretch of the imagination. Would you like me to share with you where Baby Girl spent her own evening, despite your explicit orders not to leave her place?"

That brought about an outraged gasp from Abby, who put both hands on her hips and answered angrily, "No, no, no you don't put my name into this, Tony. You are not going to get me in trouble!"

"Want to bet?" demanded Tony, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he scrolled until he found what he wanted. Triumphantly, he leaned over the table so that Gibbs could see. "See, Boss? That's Abby last night with her friends outside of the exact same night club where I went with my date. I remember distinctly that you told her right here in this kitchen to absolutely not go anywhere last night."

Gibbs grabbed the phone and brought it closer to see the image, then looked from it to Abby. She had the good sense to stay silent then.

Ducky looked at Abby and said wisely, "Sometimes, my dear, it is better to just be quiet about what you know."

Jethro recovered from the shock of proof of such blatant disobedience and raised his voice. "Get over here, right now!"

Abby obeyed, trying to think of a way to talk herself into his good graces. Taking the seat right beside Tony, she kicked him angrily under the table the second she sat down. He kicked back, eliciting an angry, "Move your chairs away from each other and keep your body parts to yourselves!" from Jethro.

They did.

Gibbs took several seconds to calm down and absorb all of the new facts, then shook his head. He finally turned to Tony. "What time is the movie you're watching tonight?"

Tony was surprised by the question. "It starts at nine, Boss."

"Ok," was the response, "then I expect you back inside this house by 11:30. Getting home early tonight will balance out the fact that you stayed out way too late last night. Am I clear?"

Tony reluctantly answered, "I guess, but Boss, I have to take Marissa back to her place first-"

"There is no guessing about it, Anthony. Either you go and get back by 11:30, or you don't go at all. Which is it?"

"I'll take the 11:30 option, then," was the quick response.

"Good, now I am finished with you."

Tony slid out of his chair gratefully, pleased that the evening still held a semblance of promise. Leaning back down, he reminded, "Boss, I still get the basketball back tomorrow, right? My buddies are coming over to shoot hoops."

Gibbs nodded, and Tony made eye contact with Abby. He saw the very second she realized that producing the cell phone picture was in retaliation for getting him in trouble with the basketball. He raised his eyebrows knowingly and jogged up the stairs to get ready.

Abby's mood had disintegrated further, and she scowled in Jethro's direction. He turned to regard her. "Where's your phone?"

Abby patted the pocket of her dress.

"Pull it out," he ordered. "I am giving you ten minutes on that phone before I take it. I suggest that you call the people with whom you had plans tonight and tomorrow and let them know you won't be going anywhere at all this weekend."

He consulted his watch, and with a display of attitude, Abby sighed loudly and opened the phone, muttering under her breath.

Gibbs tapped her under the chin and added, "Keep that up, and all of this is going to be extended through next weekend. Is that clear, Young Lady?"

Abby sat still several seconds, then shook her head and attempted a weak smile. Losing the weekend was bad news, but continuing it through the next one would be unbearable. She answered quietly, "It's clear."

Gibbs stood up and joined Ducky by the sink, then motioned to the basement. "Come, Dr. Mallard, let's go downstairs.

The two headed down into the cavernous depths and Ducky pulled over a chair as Jethro started explaining his latest piece of construction.

A few minutes later Abby made her way gently down the steps. She approached Jethro and handed him her phone, then turned to Ducky. "If you get bored down here, come join me in watching tv."

Jethro pocketed the phone, and the men watched her leave. Ducky looked at his friend. "You do have your hands full with Anthony and Abigail, Jethro."

Both men laughed, and the conversation resumed.

A half hour later Tony appeared at the top of the steps, dressed for his date, and knelt down to peer under the railing. "I'm gone, Boss."

Gibbs stopped working to regard him, and instructed, "Have a good time, but if you see that your physical body isn't going to be in this house by 11:30, go ahead and tell your date and your friends you won't be seeing them again for quite a while. You will be losing the phone and the car, and will be benched for a couple of weeks the second you do walk in this house late."

Tony accepted the option with a grimace. "Yes, sir, I got it. I'll be home on time." Then he bid the two good bye and departed.

Gibbs sighed dramatically and looked towards the upstairs, "It has been an exhausting week."

Ducky opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs suddenly interrupted with a grin. "I know, Dr. Mallard, this reminds you..."

Ducky laughed, "Ah, Jethro, you do know me so well! It reminds me of one of my mother's cousins, this father who lived in a fishing village in Wales with two headstrong children..."


End file.
